ACUTE
by BlueKunoichiFairy
Summary: After seven years, three childhood friends are reunited with each other. However, what was to be a joyous reunion becomes a bitter tale of love and betrayl.( JellalXErzaXSimon) Based on the vocaloid song by Hatsune Miku, LukA Megurine, and Kaito Shion.


**Hey guys, I haven't written in a while so I may be rusty. Now that I'm officially old enough to even be on this site, I've decided to start over with a clean slate. How do I start it off? Well by writing my first Fairy Tail fanfiction! And I can't express how much I friggin love Jellal and Erza! And I'm also going crazy because Fairy Tail's starting up again on April 5th. I can't wait!  
Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Vocaloids. But a girl can dream can't she?! **

A red haired man had his arms lovingly wrapped around his two favorite girls: A beautiful brunette wearing a simple, white summer dress, and a young girl with crimson hair who cuddled her teddy bear tight. The memory was taken years before the girl in the photo had matured into the pre-teen she had become.

But the photo that had once brought her happiness and joy, gave her sadness and grief. She clenched the picture close to her heart as tears began dampening her new bed. The more she thought about her now departed parents, the louder her weeping became.

Tears kept pouring from her eyes, until she heard a boy's voice say," Don't worry; everything's going to be alright."

The red head turned to glared at the dark haired boy standing at the door as she wiped away her tears. She looked away in embarrassment and heard the floor creak with every footstep he made. Once the creaking had stopped, she finally grew the courage to look him in the eye. "The name's Simon. You're the new kid, Erza, right?" She replied with a simple nod and shifted her attention back to the wooden floor.

"Hey, what's that?" Her head lifted and she noticed the tan boy trying to peek at the photo clenched in her sweaty palms. Erza handed him the slightly crumpled picture, watching his curious eyes eventually soften. Her pink lips quivered, but she was finally able to make out her words. "That was me and my parents when I was five," Simon noticed a tear crash to the floor," We….we were returning home from…the Winter Festival at the park, when…" Her voice got higher as she began struggling with her words. "There was …sleet…and….I woke up…..in the hospital …..They…t-told….they…. were...they didn't…"

Erza shielded her face in embarrassment as her quiet tears began raining from her face." When…when did I….,"she felt snot dampen her sweater," when did I become such a…c-cry baby?" It wasn't long until she felt something warm rest on her shoulder.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine," Simon said as a smile curled on his lips. The young teen shunned his words and narrowed her eyes. "But. How can I…"

"He's right y'know." Both looked behind them to see a boy their age stand in the doorway. His brown eyes glistened with confidence, and the night reflected off his blue hair. The dark-haired boy greeted his comrade," Jellal? Dude, what're you doing here?"

"You should've seen this guy; he was worse!" His arm wrapped around Simon's neck as his friend replied," I was not." The blunette's eyes glanced at him and teased," Dude, even your little sister had to get you to man up!" The tan boy groaned in annoyance and mumbled," Don't tell her that!"

As the two boys began bickering amongst themselves, Erza couldn't stop the smile stretching her cheeks. She tried covering her mouth, but she couldn't hide her giggling.

"Oh yeah, well remember that one time you-"They're arguing eventually stopped once they heard Erza laughing to herself. It didn't take long for the red head to notice the two curiously giving glares towards her direction. She lightly bit her lip and asked, "W-what…What're you two staring at?"

Both males remained silent, until Simon timidly answered, "W-well….It's just that," he looked into her eyes and smiled," You look prettier with a smile on your face."

Erza's mouth hung slightly opened while her cheeks began beaming with crimson. She couldn't find the words to respond to what she had just heard. No boy had ever said something like that to her before; it was almost as if her heart was light as a feather.

The blunette caught onto what was going on between the two, and a mischievous grin appeared on his lip. He soon removed his arm from Simon's shoulder and cut the awkward silence. "Look Erza, we might not share the same blood, but we're all family now. We lean on each other's shoulders and share each other's burdens. I know it's not easy to get over the pain of losing someone you care about, but all we can do is smile and strive for a brighter tomorrow. I mean, isn't that what your folks would want?"

The redhead gasped as his words touched her heart. Their smiles, their struggles, their yelling, their laughter, everything her parents ever did, it was all for her sake. As long as she kept smiling, her parents could breathe easy. She had to keep smiling for her parents and for everyone around her too.

"So," she watched as Jellal held out his hand to her," Don't be ashamed to cry, okay?"

She curled and her lips curved a smile as she took his hand. The touch of his hand was warm and inviting; she knew for sure that his words were true. Erza then joked," Ya know, I would be crying right about now, but I guess I've used up enough of my tears as it is, huh?"

"Hey, don't forget, I'll be here too," Simon blurted as his hand joined in the embrace. After a while, the trio removed their hands.

The blunette jerked his head towards the door and asked," Wanna come with us? They're doing a Christmas Special on the TV in the living room."

She shook her head," Nah, I still haven't finished unpacking, but I'll catch up with you two later. Kay?"

Both boys nodded and left the room. Unknown to the redhead, the two had started to argue once more.

"So the new girl, eh?"

"Shut up!" Simon spat." Will you just quit it already?!"

Jellal teased. "Hey, you're the one bailing on me while you go pick up on chicks."

Simon groaned as the blunette nudged him on the arm." So when are you gonna seal he deal with her? Ever since she got here you've been staring at her all lovesick."

Once again, his cheeks burned with red. "For the last time, I do not," he then sighed and then gave into his fib," Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, yes it is. By the way, there's also something I've been meaning to ask you lately."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"When you two get hitched, can I be your best man?"

Simon chuckled." We'll see, Jellal. We'll see."

_But little did the trio realize, what seemed to be the beginning a lifetime friendship filled with laughter and promise_

_Was only the prologue to a bitter tale of romance, passion, and betrayal.  
_**Well everyone, that's it. Sorry If I kind of sucked a bit. This is based on the Gender bent version of the song with Mikou, Luki, and Kaiko, but whatever. Same song/ story. Also, unlike the other fanfictions based on this song, this story's going to be long. Like 5 chapters or more long.  
I'm still not sure If I should or shouldn't continue, but let me in on your thoughts, give me some encouragement and I'll make up my mind.  
**


End file.
